Is this the end of us?
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been arguing too much lately..Will they survive their latest one? (Of course there will be a sequel with a happy ending but for this one you should have some tissues handy! I cried just writing it!)


All we've been doing is arguing lately. Well mostly. We will forgive each other and then Blaine will have a bad day and he'll judge me for doing something wrong and we will both go at it all over again..We have our happy moments don't get me wrong but Blaine just..He takes his anger out on me..And it doesn't help that his manager is being a jerk and putting him in a difficult place. I don't want Blaine to have to quit his job for me. Little did I know he wouldn't have a choice..

Blaine stormed into the house that evening slamming the door. I was in the kitchen setting dinner on the table. I wanted to use this time to talk and for us to get past this. But he starting yelling as soon as we walked in and saw me.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HAD TO QUIT MY JOB FOR YOU! I LOVED MY JOB AND I LOST IT! YOU NEVER LIKED MY MANAGER FOR THE WAY HE TREATED YOU! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!" He stormed off our room as my heart broke to pieces. I got a pen and paper out of the drawer and wrote a note. Tears were pouring steadily down my face and onto the paper. I wiped them from my face so I didn't smudge the ink then I continued writing. I had to take a break in my writing. A sob tore its way out of my throat. I covered my mouth with a shaking hand hoping he hadn't heard me. I sobbed silently until I was forced to take in a loud shaky breath. I tried to compose myself but it took another five minutes before I could actually do it. I did it though and then I kept writing. I left the note folded in half and with his name on it. I gathered my bag from the closet on shaky legs. I left the keys to the apartment and my wedding band and engagement ring on the table by the front door before I walked out the front door. I didn't even have the energy to slam it. I managed to take a few steps before collapsing completely. I couldn't hold back my sobs anymore. They were loud and ugly and I'm positive I was disturbing the neighbors but no one came out or said anything about it. Not that I heard anyway. 20 minutes later my tears died down and I was finally able to get up and stumble to the taxi with my bag. I got into it and he drove off to the airport. I got out and gave the man the money I owed him before getting out and paying for the next flight available to Lima.

Blaine 

I walked out to the living room the next morning to talk to Kurt and to apologize. Kurt wasn't there though. There was no blanket or pillow from the closet there either.

"Kurt?" I walked to the bathroom but it was wide opened with no one in there. I started to panic.

"Kurt?!" I checked the music room and the guest bedroom. I called Rachel but she has no idea where he went. I ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. The phone fell out of my hand and crashed to the ground breaking into two pieces. Dinner from last night was still sitting out. The pasta was dry and the lettuce in the salad was turning brown. The garlic bread was hard as a rock and there were fruit flies around the sauce. There was a note sitting on the table. My face paled. I stumbled to the table and read the note.

_Blaine..By the time you see this I'll have gotten a taxi..I'm going to file for divorce papers..You can have your freedom and your dream if it's more important than I am to you.. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I think I'll go back to my dad. I can't stay in New York right now. Or with you knowing that you don't love me anymore.. I think we've known for a while now that we weren't going to work. We just didn't want to face that truth..But I think its time that we did..I just can't do this anymore..You aren't the same man I fell in love with. You don't even love me anymore, even though I will always love you. I'll miss you so much Blaine. But I can't stay in a marriage where both of us are not happy. You clearly aren't happy. All I ask of you is to sign the papers when you get them in the mail. And please just don't come after me. I wouldn't be able to take it after all I've been through. I'm barely making it through it this time. I'm defeated. I feel broken. And lost. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I never gave up on us. But you did the day you stopped loving me. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but goodbye. _

_I love you_

_Kurt_

I set the note down on the chair next to me. I pushed a plate away from me and put my forehead on the edge of the table. Then I broke down and cried. Later I climbed into bed without a word to anyone. Eventually a few days later Cooper opened the door to hear muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom. The note was on what was Kurt's side of the bed as I buried my face in his pillow. I heard him rush in. I heard the gasp release from his mouth.

"Blaine..Blainey..Oh my God..What happened?" He climbed into bed next to me and saw the note. I could tell he was reading it and that only made me break down and cry harder. I wanted to suffocate myself with his pillow. I wasn't moving it from my face. I just wanted to die surrounded by what was left of Kurt: His scent on his pillow case. I couldn't breath and I kept crying but I still wouldn't remove it. Cooper had to tear it out of my arms and pull me into his. I gasped for air desperately too weak to fight. I passed out like I've been doing on and off the past few days from exhaustion and from starving myself.

Cooper

I picked up my phone and I called Kurt's house phone. His dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Burt? It's Cooper."

"Hi Coop. I take it you found out what happened?"

"Yeah. Blaine has been in bed for days. He stopped showing up to work. I don't think he's had a bite to eat since Kurt left. He looks so weak..He tried to suffocate himself with Kurt's pillow..He was hysterical..I've never seen him like this before..I don't know exactly what happened..I just know Kurt's planning on sending divorce papers..It's bad.."

"I know. We can't do anything. I've tried to get Kurt to take him back. He thinks Blaine doesn't want him. Apparently Blaine said something along the lines of 'I wish I'd never met you.' He lost his job and just exploded on Kurt."

"Oh wow..Well he clearly regrets it.."

"Kurt doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. He thinks Blaine will be happier without him."

"Can I speak with him?"

"..I don't think that's such a good idea.."

"Please Burt. I need to see how he's doing. He's my brother just as much as Blaine is."

"…Okay. I'll see if he'll take the phone." I heard shuffling and a door creaking open. Some muffled talking.

"H-hello?"

"Kurt?"

"C-cooper.."

"Hey there.."

"H-h-how is h-he?" Kurt sounded like he was crying.

"Not good Kurt. He tried to suffocate himself with your pillow just now. He hasn't slept or had food in days. There's molding dinner on the kitchen table. The apartment is a mess. His phone is dead which is why people are panicking. Rachel had to call me and I flew down here right away expecting the worst. What I saw was a close second to him with a bullet through his head."

"N-no..That..that can't be right..H-he said.."

"I know what he said Kurt. But he was just angry."

"Well now I get to be angry! HE broke MY heart! He treated me like I was less than dirt for months! Almost a year ever since I told him what an ass his manager has been! Then his manager comes to our apartment and threatens to kill me and when I tell him he blames me for having to give up his job when he could have just fired his manager! So now it's my turn to be angry! I'm not taking him back! I don't trust him anymore! He hurt me one to many times!" I heard a click and a dial tone. I sighed and put the phone down.

"Oh Blainers..What have you done?" I held him in my arms until he woke up.

Burt

"Kurt? You okay kiddo?"

"No..No I'm not okay..But I will be..It'll get easier..Won't it daddy?"

"I..I don't know bud..I never loved someone that much and had to divorce them..The pain might not lessen..But it might get easier to carry.."

"I miss him.."

"Then go to him."

"I can't."

"You can bud. But you gotta lay down some rules. Put him on probation. Trial. Whatever you want to call it. Let him know how its gonna be from now on and take it slow. If he doesn't change this time then don't go back to him. And have him go to counseling. The kid needs it." I sighed and didn't say anything. I closed my eyes to try to sleep and heard him walk out of the room. I had a lot to think about when I woke up.


End file.
